


Up All Night

by AllDemApples



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Kitchen Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Poe being smooth as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDemApples/pseuds/AllDemApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn just can't sleep, maybe food will help? But he finds something in the kitchen that will wake him up more than send him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

It was a restless night. It was the kinda night where you're too hot but too cold at the same time, where you're tired but you can't seem to fall asleep. My bed was considerably more comfortable than the one The First Order had to offer, that was only a grade up from the detention level bunks. 

‘ _ I'm hungry. That's it, I'm hungry _ .’ I thought to myself, rolling over and glanced at the lit up clock on the wall, it was 5 standard hours until I had to get up, maybe with a bit of luck I could still catch a wink of sleep.

I slipped on a black loose T-shirt and fitted my feet into some slippers that Rey had brought me back when I complained that my feet were cold, she’s always off visiting new planets now she's piloting the Falcon, she’s happy, and bringing us stuff, which is always a plus, she brought Poe some Corellian Whisky and some Tea from a far off planet. 

I opened the door as quietly as I could and treaded down to find small kitchenette, that our dorm shared, was inhabited by someone. Whoever it was, they hadn't seen me and where softly humming, and dancing around the kitchen area, the moves where light and it was obvious that this wasn't the first time they had danced. It didn't take me long before I realised it was Poe, I smiled to myself and cleared my throat, to get his attention. 

His head whipped around and he grinned, the room was dark but his smile lit up the room instantly, I could already feel myself melt. 

“Yo, whatchu doing here this early georgous?”

Poe had a habit of calling me stupid little nicknames like  _ honey  _ or  _ darling _ , I always playfully told him to shut up but I loved it, and he knew it.

He strode closer to me in large steps. I shrugged. “Hungry, couldn't sleep” I smiled awkwardly and looked down at my feet. Poe pulled out his hand from his pocket and used his finger to prop my head up so I was looking straight into his eyes. His voice was softer this time, and the right side of his mouth turned upwards, giving him a cocky smile.

“I was making some Tea, want some?” He asked, I nodded in response.

I'm pretty sure I must have looked like a massive dork, it took me a few seconds to realise my mouth had been hanging open like a Rancor with a broken jaw. He took my hand and lead me over to the counter and poured me out a cup of tea, I sipped it and made a mental note to never drink tea again, it was worse than the stuff The First Order passes off as  _ Kaffee.  _

I took another sip, just to see the look in his eyes when I enjoyed something, it was worth drinking all the tea in the known galaxy to see it again. 

“I saw your dancing, you dance?” I asked, immediately regretting it. ‘Maybe it’s a sore subject...maybe he’ll hate me forever…oh no, I better start planning my way to get over him… maybe-’ he interrupted my thought process.

“Yeah, It passes the time while still benefiting my exercise routine. I'm minus a partner though, none of the guys here are interested, and BB-8 keeps rolling on my feet…” He trailed off, we laughed together and I looked up at Poe sheepishly.

“Back in the First Order there wasn't enough room to dance, I heard stories about some of the girls smuggling rum and having a party but Hux found out and… let's just say no one's seen them since…” 

Poe looked thoughtful, like he was looking for a way to lighten the mood, suddenly he reached out and grabbed my free hand. 

“I could teach you!” He pulled me out into the centre of the floor.

“B-but we don't have any music.” I didn't know why I was protesting, I was all for this.

“Ah don't sweat it. We can make our own music.” Poe winked at me. ‘ _ God this man is handsome’  _ I thought to myself, as he moved my hand to touch his waist and his hand was placed on my chest, our other hands interlocked. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck as he leant his head down, his nose brushing up against the bare skin on my neck, it was enough to give me chills and send butterflies into my stomach, not bad butterflies though, I wanted them to flutter harder. We were swaying gently, I didn't know how I managed it, maybe the force gods smiled down at me, do Jedi have gods? Anyway, if they do, they favoured me tonight and I gathered the courage to speak.

“This doesn't feel much like exercise.” It took all my strength not to stammer. ‘ _ You're giving my heart exercise…’  _ I thought in my head. He smirked and brushed his forehead against mine.

“This is slow dancing.” Poe said calmly, squeezing my hand in reassurance that I was doing fine. 

I glanced down at his arms. The standard issue nightwear, that I was also wearing, was rolled  up past his sleeves, showing off his toned arms. ‘ _ Well whatever he’s doing to exercise, he's doing it right.’   _ I thought to myself, as I could feel all the blood in my body rush towards my face, he looked down at me. 

“Hey, look up.” He mumbled in a soft voice, I looked up to find Poe gazing at me with soft brown eyes. “You're much more gorgeous when you're looking up.” I spluttered to find a response but he beat me to it. 

Poe brushed his nose against mine, tipping my head slightly to the right and leaving me speechless. He left his nose pressed lightly against mine, and his eyes fluttered shut, I could feel his hot breath disbursing onto my lips and his hand slipped from my chest to my sides. 

It wasn't long before I felt his lips press against mine. We had kissed before, it would be a friendly peck to greet me after he came back from an escapade in his X-wing. But this was so different, and so, so much better.

Before I had the chance to kiss back, someone walked in through the sliding door, I instantly recognised this to be Rey. Rey, my best friend, my saviour on Jakku, and the person to break this kiffin’ amazing moment. Surprisingly, she just walked past us and straight to the counter and opened the cupboard door, getting out some strong Kaffee, meanwhile mine and Poe’s were lip locked, and she was not taking any notice of us. 

I think Poe noticed her presence as well, but decided to just ignore her, and bump his nose alongside mine. I followed suit and leaned into his touch.

Rey brewed herself a Kaffee, poured it into a mug, and left silently, yawning on her way out.

Well, that was strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just met you,  
> And this is crazy!  
> You read my fanfic,  
> Review it maybe?


End file.
